Carpe Diem
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Oneshot. Genis looked around his friends, thinking about what might happen the next day, for their final battle, and what could happen. And what could never happen if it did. Today could be the last day...so he wasn't going to let anyone have any regrets.


…**I was bored- well, okay, I wasn't. A principalitie was hovering around me I guess. …If you don't know what that is, it's an angel that invokes art and science inspiration, it's the Christian equivalent of a muse, pretty much. n.n **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Genis Sage was fidgeting, glancing from the front of the group where his best friend Lloyd strode ahead, and to the back where his calm father simply kept pace with the lot. Sure, it had been awkward when the Seraph had rejoined them, especially after all that had happened and their true relation revealed; yet still the lingering feeling of tension hovered over them. The young half-elf sighed, rubbing his head as they continued through Meltokio, Zelos flirting with girls with brief winks and blown kisses as they walked. They'd come here to resupply, but Genis was more worried about his friend. Sure, he didn't expect him to just up and start bonding with his old man, but the thing was time wasn't on their side. They would head to Derris-Kharlan soon, and who knew what would happen? Lloyd might never get the chance to really connect with Kratos like a son with his father. Now maybe it was because he never knew his own father, but the boy was horrified at the thought Lloyd might never get the relationship he should get with Kratos. After all, time was running out…

"Hey, Genis, what's the matter?" Sheena asked, looking down at him.

"Huh-? Oh…hey, Sheena, I was thinking…" he trailed, glancing aside, "do you think that maybe-?"

It was then that opportunity presented itself. A flier on the side of the shop they were entering for a special contest at the coliseum; a special Father-Son dual team competition. Genis' eyes widened and with a grin he trotted into the shop, planning out his next move as soon as they left.

Once they had resupplied and left the building, Genis put his plan into action.

"Hey, Lloyd! Look at this!" he pointed out.

Lloyd loved the idea of competition, especially if it had to do with swordsmanship, so it should catch his interest easily enough. The brunette read the flier with interest and Genis smirked at the gleam in his friend's eye that gave away his desire to partake- until he read the 'requirement'.

"Wh-? Oh," his face fell, "it's a father-son th-"

Then he cut off and his eyes widened, remembering whom it was that was traveling with them.

"Oh, wow!" Colette chirped. "That's great, Lloyd! You and Kratos can enter! I'm sure you'll win!"

"W- What-? But-" he stammered, flushing to his ears.

"…" Kratos fidgeted.

"Colette-" Raine started with a frown.

"I- I think it's a good idea too!" Genis said. "I mean, why not? They might not get another chance- I- I mean, you know, live for today and all that…"

They could all die tomorrow, or even if just one of them did, that could change everything. They needed to be with each other and enjoy each other while they were all here, because soon they might never have the chance again…

"W- Well…" Lloyd nervously glanced at Kratos.

"I will partake if you desire me to do so," Kratos said simply, glancing away from his son.

Lloyd hesitated a moment, looking between Kratos, the flier and down at Genis.

"Lloyd," he said softly, looking up at his friend, "just- just think about it. This could be the last chance you'll have…"

"Genis-!" he started.

"I'm not saying it is, Lloyd, I'm just saying it could be," Genis bit his lip and looked away, "for all of us, today could be…"

The teen stared down at his friend a moment before he looked away, biting his own lip in turn. There was a moment of silence before he took a deep breath and turned to face Kratos with a determined expression.

"I- I'd be glad to enter with you!" he forced, flushing a bit as he tried to keep his eyes on his father's face.

"…" Kratos stared a moment before a soft smile came over his face, that special gleam in his eyes that he reserved for his son alone appearing. "I'd like that."

"Oh, all right," Raine sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I guess that means were splitting up in the city for today. Lloyd, we'll meet you and Kratos at Zelos' house later."

"Right," the brunette nodded, smiling a bit as he walked off with his father, "be careful!"

Genis smiled at his accomplishment, feeling quite proud of the outcome. Great! He got his friend to go spend some time with his father! …But now that he thought about it…

He glanced around at everyone else, thinking about the other problems that had yet to be fixed- or rather, the other opportunities they might not get.

"…Hey, Colette?" Genis looked up at her.

"Hm?" she looked down at her friend.

"Why don't you go watch? I'm sure Lloyd'd be happy to see you watching him," he smiled.

Colette flushed lightly and frowned, thinking it over. Genis knew very well she had heard what she said to Lloyd, and this apparently was what drew her focus. After a moment she turned to the rest of the group and smiled.

"I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to go watch," she chirped, then with a little nod she ran off.

Everyone else wandered off to their own devices, Genis walking off with his head down and his lip bit. This could be the last day for him too, what was it he had to do? If he didn't survive…there would be so many things that he hadn't done, so many-

He froze.

No. No he wasn't going to regret anything. He'd clear it all up today…everything.

With a sudden vigor he smiled brightly and sought out his companions…whichever one he found first would be just fine. The first one he found, however, was Zelos...surprisingly without any of his 'hunnies' around.

"Oh, hey twerp, what're you up to?" Zelos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just walking around," he shrugged, "what are you doing?"

The red-head looked at the boy a moment before shrugging as well and looking around the area, a distant, uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"Just taking it in," he said, "you kinda put me in a crisis, y'know."

"Me?" he blinked.

"I have angel ears to, y'know," Zelos forced a smirk, "I heard what you said…all of it."

"Uh…" the boy paled.

"Sad thing is, you're right for once," he chuckled as he closed his eyes, "this could be the end for the Great Zelos Wilder and his darling hunnies."

Genis rolled his eyes before noticing something else.

"Huh, I'd figured you would be with your 'hunnies'," he mused.

"Eh?"

"Well, sorry Zelos, but you're the kind person I see trying to get laid as much as possible if he thought it was his last day on earth," the boy said flatly.

"What the-?" the man gasped, shock at Genis' reply. "Twerp, what the hell?! Does your sister know you think like that you little brat?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true!" he protested.

"Yeah well…you're still a brat," Zelos spat, narrowing his eyes in anger, "I'll have you know that I'm a very emotional, sensitive guy!"

"Sure…so are you going to tell Sheena you love her?"

The Chosen looked like he'd been smacked.

"S- Say what? What the hell are you talking about-?"

Genis gave him a look that said clearly that the boy knew Zelos' true feelings toward their resident shinobi, and that any attempt from the male to hide it would be wasted breath.

"That's none of your business," he glared.

"Okay, whatever," Genis shrugged, glancing down, "are you at least going to go tell Seles you love her?"

"Look, brat, since when are you the boss around here?" Zelos snarled. "Last time I checked, we all had the right to make our own damn decisions. It's not your job to go around telling us what we should be doing!"

"I- …I know," Genis sighed, looking at his feet, "I just…"

Here he felt a surge of tears to his eyes, stubbornly trying to fight it back as he spoke.

"I just…don't want any of us to regret anything, you know?" he choked, rubbing his arm against his eyes. "I- We could all die tomorrow, and- and-…I just don't…"

There were a few minutes of silence as Genis attempted to calm himself down, feeling absolutely pathetic for falling into tears so easily. Truth was, he was afraid…he was really afraid. He didn't want to regret anything, and he didn't want anyone else to…

"…Look," Zelos sighed loudly, "okay, don't cry, all right? I understand, kid, I do…I just…"

"Just what?" Genis asked weakly, looking up at him.

The man hesitated a moment before sighing again, rubbing the back of his head as he began to walk off toward the city entrance.

"I'm going to the Abbey if anyone asks, all right?" he said, looking back at him.

"...Okay," the boy nodded, smiling slightly, "I- Oh! And Zelos…"

"What is it, twerp?" he tilted his head to the side.

Okay, here it goes…

"I always thought you were an obnoxious ass," Genis said flatly.

Zelos flinched visibly.

"But you really are a good guy…just obnoxious," he finished.

"Yeah, well…you're not bad for a brat either," Zelos smirked before walking off, "see ya."

Genis smiled.

So it was the young mage found himself talking with Sheena and Regal in a like manner; Sheena deciding to go to visit her grandfather Igaguri in Mizuho and Regal heading off to place flowers on Alicia's grave. He checked in on the coliseum in time to see the winner announced, just barely managing to find a seat next to Colette when Lloyd and Kratos were called and the pair in the stands began to cheer, Lloyd grinning as he took the trophy and Kratos smiling softly as he put a hand on his son's shoulder. He was off like a shot again soon after that, he had a lot to do. With all the money he had, he managed to procure what it was he needed and headed to the mansion early. There he began his 'mission' of sorts, in the only battlefield where he was king…the kitchen. He cooked with more enthusiasm than he could recall having for anything in years, intensely focused on his work while at the same time silently musing. He hoped they would like it, and he hoped it would all work out for them in all that was going on today. In his head he went over what he would say to his best friends, Lloyd and Colette, to his sister, and lastly to…to her. They all meant so much to him…they were all precious to him. He felt stupid, if anything. He had never bothered to tell any of them what he needed to tell them, to show how much they all meant to him.

"Genis? What are you doing in here?"

He flinched and turned to look at his sister, the woman having entered the kitchen with a frown.

"S- Sis-?" Genis stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you…" she trailed, scanning the various dishes cooking, "what are you-?"

"It's a surprise!" the boy flushed, running in front of his sister and trying to urge her back out the door. "You're not supposed to see yet!"

"A surprise? For what?"

"W- Well…" the boy bit his lip and glanced away.

"…All right then, I'll leave," she smiled softly, walking out, "just be careful you don't burn yourself, Genis."

The boy let out a sigh of relief, running back to the thing he had most not wanted her to see. He covered it up gently before turning back to his work. Within a few hours, he was set. Genis smiled with pride at his accomplishment, setting the large table and resetting it until he was convinced everything was perfect. Regal was the first to enter, the man tilting his head in mild surprise as Genis grinned.

"Did you make all of this?" he asked, looking at the assortment of foods.

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling out a chair, "have a seat!"

The man did so and looked at the display with a polite smile, nodding in approval.

"It's very kind of you to do this for the rest of us," he said, glancing down at the boy.

"Ah, no…" he shook his head with a similar smile, "not really."

Colette came next, then Lloyd and Kratos, Raine, and Presea…they all reacted in much the same fashion. Surprise and then smiles or grins, compliments and thanks for the meal as Genis pulled seats out for them and insisted that he serve them himself once everyone got there.

"This looks great, Genis!" Lloyd grinned.

"Yeah, it all looks so good!" Colette chirped.

"Indeed," Kratos agreed simply.

"It looks…nice," Presea said.

Genis blushed brightly, turning away from her and toward the door.

"I- I wonder what's keeping Sheena and Zelos…"

Not but a moment later the door opened, Zelos walking in with his arm around a woman's shoulder, the female giggling softly as she gave him a playful punch in the arm. For an instant the group disdainfully assumed he had brought home one of his floozies before the pair stopped dead in their tracks, realizing the entire group was staring at them.

Sheena instantly jumped away from Zelos and coughed into her hand, the male glancing away and scratching his head with a sheepish smile.

"Uh…hey, guys! I didn't think you'd all be in here…" the man flushed.

"Uh- yeah, we were just-" Sheena stammered.

Then they spotted the meal.

"Hot damn!" Zelos stared. "Who the hell made this!? It looks great!"

"Genis made it!" Colette chirped.

"Wow!" Sheena gaped, completely forgetting what had just happened. "Genis, seriously!? You didn't have to do that!"

"Well, I would've gotten you two some wine if I was old enough…" the boy smirked slightly, watching as the pair flushed bright red again.

"Th- That never happened, understand!?" Sheena cried, stepping further away from Zelos.

"Ouch," the man smiled weakly, "well…all right."

Sheena glanced back at him and blushed a bit more, the male looking away with a flush himself.

"Right…So! Where do I sit?" Zelos grinned in his usual fashion.

Genis smiled brightly as they all sat down to eat, the boy taking his spot beside his sister. Once all the dishes were completed and even Lloyd decided he had had enough, Genis stood up.

"Guys, before I bring out dessert-"

"There's dessert!?" Lloyd blurted, deciding that maybe he could eat a little more.

"Yeah…anyway, before I do that I want to tell you all something," Genis smiled nervously, glancing aside, "I…I'm so glad you guys are all my friends. I couldn't ask for anything more."

There was a silence where Raine gently patted him on the back, the boy flushing a bit.

"Oh come on, twerp, don't get all mushy on us," Zelos smirked.

"Yeah…because we're going to win!" Lloyd said in his usual fashion, serious once more. "Tomorrow, we're going to unite the worlds and revive the Kharlan Tree!"

"Amen to that," Regal smiled.

A chorus of agreement went through the group and Genis only smiled more, taking in all of his friends faces, their determination, their courage…all the things that made them special.

"Okay, then," he said with a nod, "hold on, I'll be right back with dessert!"

He trotted off into the kitchen, returning a minute later with a large tray and several pastries on them. The boy placed one before all of his friends, a personal-sized tart-like cake, jelly-filling evident through the middle.

"My own recipe," he smiled, "dig in!"

"It looks…tasty," Presea said, looking at hers.

"Y- Yours is- l-lemon," the boy stammered, "I- I knew you liked it so- so-…"

He shook his head with a blush and dashed over to his sister, Presea watching after him with her head tilted to the side. Genis set down Raine's dessert and the woman stared a moment. Written in red icing was the phrase 'Love you, Sis'.

"Oh, Genis…" she smiled softly, looking at her brother.

"Y- Yeah," he blushed in embarrassment, "o- okay! Everyone, dig in!"

After all of them had re-stuffed themselves they headed off to bed, complimenting and thanking Genis for the meal before they did so.

"Man I'm stuffed!" Lloyd said as he walked upstairs.

"Eat slower next time," Kratos said as his son gave a grunt in compliance.

"Good night, Genis!" Colette smiled, giving her friend a hug. "Thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome…" the boy said with a small smile as well.

The blond went up the stairs as well, Sheena wishing him good night and Zelos giving the silver-haired boy a wink and thumbs up before following the ninja up himself.

"Genis," Kratos said.

"H- Huh? Yeah, what is it?" he looked up at the man.

"…Thank you, for earlier," he said stiffly, closing his eyes.

"What-? Oh, don't mention it," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kratos briefly flashed one of his rare smiles before heading up to the second floor. As Presea went to follow Genis stopped her.

"Uh…P- Presea?" he stammered, blushing to the tips of his ears. "I- I wrote y- you this, c- can you r- r-?"

"Read it?" she tilted her head to the side, taking the letter. "…Yes. I will. The pastry was excellent,Genis."

Genis grinned goofily as she went off to sleep, his sister coming up behind him.

"We'd best get to sleep too, Genis," she said.

"Yeah…" he bit his lip, "um…Sis?"

"What is-?"

She cut off with a small gasp, her little brother hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Raine, okay?" he muttered. "I'm sorry I'm not always a good little brother…"

Raine gently returned the hug, kissing her brother's cheek.

"You're fine just the way you are, Genis," she said, "remember that."

* * *

Early that morning Genis woke up, finding himself to anxious to sleep for the full night, knowing what was ahead. With a sigh he got up and wandered down to the living room, deciding to wait for the others to come downstairs. He sat there for a few minutes before he heard someone coming downstairs, freezing in place when he spotted the bobbing pink pig-tails.

"Genis…? What are you doing up?" she asked.

"W- What? Oh, I…couldn't sleep," he said, glancing away.

Presea descended the remaining steps and walked forward, tilting her head to the side as she examined the young boy.

"…I…read your letter," she said.

Genis shot bright red, stammering out incoherent gibberish as he turned his face from her. The next second he froze again, her hand having found a place on his shoulder.

"You're very sweet," she smiled softly.

"I- I- I- I- I- I- I-" he blubbered rapidly, his entire body shaking.

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, Genis freezing up before slumping down with a relaxed sigh.

Okay…now he had no regrets.

**I'm not quite sure how this happened. I just started writing something and I was aiming it to be a kind of 'Lloyd's friends try to get him to bond with his Dad' thing, but then it just went to Genis trying to make the most out of a single day. n.n I ended up listening to 'If today was your last day' while writing it, if it's that obvious…n.n **

**Why do I love the little twerp so?! (hugs Genis)**

**Review? n.n **


End file.
